Charlotte de la Cruz
Summary Charlotte de la Cruz (1992 – 2018) was an American Assassin recruited into the Brotherhood in 2015 and a former employee of Malta Banking Corporation. She participated in the hunt for Assassin renegade Joseph Laurier alongside Assassins Galina Voronina and Kody Adams. As the granddaughter of Erudito leader Florencia, she was also instrumental in securing an alliance between the hacking collective and the Brotherhood. She is a descendant of the British Assassin Tom Stoddard, the Haitian Assassin Elsie, the Incan courier Quila, the English Assassin turncoat Hiram Stoddard, and the Spanish Assassin Ignacio Cardona. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically, higher with her Hidden Blades, melee weapons, bombs and firearms Name: Charlotte de la Cruz Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 26 at the time of her death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (via Eagle Vision), Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Stealth Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Master Acrobat and parkourer, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Illusions, Mind Control, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Death Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Had extensive medical check-ups done on her), Life Absorption, Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement and Paralysis Inducement (As an Isu-Hybrid, she should naturally be resistant to such abilities. Was one of the few Assassins that managed to escape from the clutches of the Bleeding Effect unharmed), Smoke Manipulation (Via tear gas), Explosion Manipulation (via bombs) Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ physically (On par with and can do the same feats as her team-mates Kiyoshi Takakura, Arend Schut and Galina Voronina. Fought against Juno), higher with her Hidden Blades (Killed Juno), melee weapons and firearms Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Casually outran rounds from high-end assault rifles like the M4 Carbine multiple times and can blitz others who do the same. Has multiple showings of outrunning massive explosions, outrunning rounds from the M134 Minigun, leaping from building to building, and being on par with Kiyoshi, who casually dodged stray gunfire from an HK416). Supersonic to Supersonic+ with most firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+ Durability: At least Wall level+ (Survived being punched away by Juno) Stamina: Incredibly High (Withstood several hours in the Animus and a string of desynchronizations without much ill-effects) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Hidden Blade, Glock pistol, M4 Carbine and a few other weapons Intelligence: Gifted. Charlotte possessed Eagle Vision, allowing her to sense the veracity of other people's statements as well as being able to see through walls. Thanks to the Bleeding Effect, Charlotte had gained her ancestors skills, such as combat, freerunning and was able to use hidden blade. Weaknesses: None notable except the needs of food, drink and rest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Assassins Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Book Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Blade Users Category:Hybrids Category:Stealth Masters Category:Heroes